


Subservience

by KoreArabin



Category: The Secret of Crickley Hall
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, Caning, Cock Cages, Humiliation, Nudity, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreArabin/pseuds/KoreArabin
Summary: I am ready.  I press my forehead to the floor, and cross my wrists behind my back.  I am exactly as I should be.  Naked.  Kneeling with my face to the floor, my backside tilted up, legs spread and arms crossed in the small of my back.  And now I hear him.





	Subservience

They torment me. Their footsteps. Their chatter. Their very _presence_. Am I to have no peace in any corner of this house?

_I think you were very wise, Augustus. This will put a lot of minds at rest. The children are impeccably behaved and quite clearly in good health. No-one can doubt your devotion to those children and to God. You extend your compassion to the children of the enemy._

I dip my handkerchief into the cool water of the wash basin. I exhale, slowly, shivering as I pass it across my forehead. I am still too feverish. Too overwrought. I must re-exert my control.

Stefan is the centre. The focus. The fons et origo of my present malady. He will _not_ speak English. He persists in his defiance of us, using his bastardised foreign tongue.

Well. He shall learn.

I reach for the device. Thick, heavy steel, beautifully fashioned, obtained for me by my adoring sister. Her constant vigilance, her all-encompassing regard for me - this, praise God, enabled her to suffer the utter humiliation of having to procure such an item.

I settle it down, over my pudenda. The lower loop of the device locks tight around the base of my testicles, and I then feed my already burgeoning penis through the curved steel restraint. Once I am fully encased, I ratchet the key through the lock at the underside of the device, and I am then totally helpless, completely emasculated within my steel prison. 

The long, pear-shaped plug is next. I retrieve it from the bowl of iced water and smear petroleum jelly over its length. Then, I kneel, tilting my backside upwards and spreading my legs, groaning as the steel cage around my penis begins to bite into my burgeoning erection. 

I force the freezing plug into my anus, working it in and out, slowly opening myself up. Although not too slowly, I do not wish to be denied the feeling of the ice cold metal inside me, once it's buried deep in my rectum.

It's painful, and physically difficult, to push something so large and alien into one's body but, at last, the flat base of the plug is snug against my perineum, and I am stuffed full. Kneeling, shivering, filled up with frigid steel.

I am ready. I press my forehead to the floor, and cross my wrists behind my back. I am exactly as I should be. Naked. Kneeling with my face to the floor, my backside tilted up, legs spread and arms crossed in the small of my back. And now I hear him.

I hear him approaching. The slow, measured tread of the shoes. The faint, rhythmical *thwack* of the cane, becoming louder as he draws nearer. I whimper, my penis swelling but unable to become properly erect.

_Write it down. Keep everything nice and tidy._

*Thwack.*

_Total subservience._


End file.
